


Night Sky

by albert_al, oops (albert_al)



Series: APH Rarepair week 2019 [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Death, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 06:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19145626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/albert_al, https://archiveofourown.org/users/albert_al/pseuds/oops
Summary: “Run, I will be right behind you. Don’t look back”





	Night Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for rarepair week 2019, the prompt was Night sky.

The night sky was pitch black, Vlad slid the ring onto her finger.

“Run, I will be right behind you. Don’t look back”

They knew what had to be done, and they understood. Both of them did, that they would have to flee. When they finally did.

Her brother would one day find out and when he did, they would have to run for their lives.

She nodded, she did not look at him. Only gave a nod in acknowledgment. What more could be said? Soon they would be running for their lives.

“See you on the other side”

Natalya said nothing.

-

And now Natalya was running, as fast as her legs could carry her deep into the darkness.

She did not know if Vlad was behind her, and for the moment that was the last thing on her mind.

Her only thought was getting away, it’s hard to think of someone else when your running for your life.

She panted, she had to run, she could not allow herself to stop for not even a moment.  

Her pursuer, her own brother. He was on her heels, and if she stopped he would catch up to her at any second.

Vlad could not be heard.

She did not know how much longer she could run only that she knew that she had to.

No time to think. Only time to run. With every second she wasted, her brother grew closer.

“I swear! Nata! I swear on our mother’s grave! If I find you! And I will! I will!”

Her brother, the one she loved so much. Her older brother, the one who protected them and had been with her through so much.

His voice was filled with such vengeance and such fury that everything seemed to stop and time seemed to stand still.

And she ran faster, her heart was heavy and it ached but she did not cry.

She had no energy to cry, she had to run.

“I will kill you!”

Natalya was silent.

He wanted her dead. He wanted Vlad dead, he wanted them both dead.

_“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH”_

It was Vlad, that was his voice. That was his scream, he had been caught, that was his dying cry.

There was a sickening THUD, followed by a loud CRACK.

She knew then, she could not come back.

There was no home left for her there. Not after what she had done… and there was no Vlad either. Vlad was dead.

She stared at the sky, there was nothing, nothing but death and darkness.

Darkness, darkness, and no Vlad. Vlad was dead.

And soon, she would be.


End file.
